Drabbles
by HenriaSownbinder
Summary: I like to do drabbles. Here is my collection. Characters/Pairings so far: WolfStar, Fremione, Neville, Transy, George.
1. WolfStar

Prompt phrase was - "Kiss me."  
Prompt pairing was - WolfStar

* * *

The first bottle of firewhiskey barely lasted the four boys, I mean men, an hour. The second bottle did last an hour. By then, they were properly tipsy. But being properly tipsy was never enough for these four boys.

I mean men.

James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were on the Potter grounds, drinking away the night. It was a week or so before they were to return to Hogwarts. They had gotten Sirius to buy some firewhiskey. Which was easy for him. His charming words and unassuming smile was enough to have the cute bartender overlook that frivolous thing called age. Now deep into their third bottle, James was on his way, supporting Peter's frame, back towards his house so the blond boy could sleep it off.

That left Remus and Sirius to sit on the cooling ground in the late August summer sky. They were passing the bottle back and forth, looking up towards the reds, oranges and yellows. There was a light strip of pink forming that told of the sun setting faster. Soon, it would all be pink and everything would be glowing.

"On a Sirius note, Remus." the sideways look from the grey eyed man was telling in that he was making a joke, "Who do you fancy? Who do you see yourself dating this year?"

A small shrug was the only answer that Sirius was awarded. He huffed with indignation.

"Fine. I'll not tell you who I have my eye on then." Sirius said, his voice prim before he took a swig of the burning liquid.

"I just don't want you to meddle, Pads. You meddle and I look like a fool." Remus took a light hold on the neck of the bottle, "I'd rather not look like a fool this year. Let's break _that_ tradition this year."

"But, Moony, where is the fun in all that?" a glint reflected the red in the sky in Sirius' eye. Remus could almost groan at how beautiful his best friend looked.

The red had caught his skin. He looked like some kind of Red God from Aztec drawings. His sharp features softened in the thinning light. And his eyes were glazed and dark from the liquor. It was just so appetizing for the young werewolf. And he so desperately wished he could lick the welcoming skin at the Animagus' neck.

"No fun this year." Remus replied before he brought the bottle to his lips and took a long pull from it to quell the beating of his heart.

"Kiss me." Sirius whispered. It was so light, that Remus set the bottle down and looked over at his friend. He needed to be sure he had heard right. He needed it to be real.

"Wha-what?" Remus stuttered.

"Kiss me, you fool." Sirius replied with a light, teasing smirk.

This time, Remus did hear it and he didn't hesitate.

It was probably the amount of alcohol they had consumed. This was probably just a drunken mistake. This was going to be the death of their friendship. But this is what he wanted and he was going to selfishly take it. He was going to act on pure instinct this one time.

Because Remus needed this.

And _this_ was gentle, sweet and better than any girl he had ever kissed. The burning of the firewhiskey still on Sirius' tongue was tantalizing. It pulled a small, breathy groan from Remus' throat as he deepened the kiss. And Sirius responded by placing his palms on either side of Remus' face, to hold him there until he was done ravaging his mouth with his tongue.

When they broke apart for air, their breathe mingled and danced around their faces. Eyes were locked on one another, pupils blown wide. Lips were red and cheeks were dark pink.

"I won't make a fool of you this year, my Moony." Sirius whispered before pecking him on the corner of the mouth and retreating.

Remus could not have been happier.


	2. Nevile

Prompt phrase was - "So, I found this waterfall..."  
Prompt pairing was - Harry/Neville (Decided to do non romantic)

* * *

"So, I found this waterfall…" Neville squeaked to Harry awkwardly.

"A what?"

"A-a waterf-fall."

"Neville, are you feeling well?" Harry, who was still in his bed with a book, was sitting up with concern.

"Yes, of course. But I need you to come see this waterfall." Neville's voice sounded strained.

"How in Merlin's name did you find a waterfall in Hogwarts?" The Boy Who was Confused finally rose from the mattress.

"Easy, I was walking the corridors and-" Neville stopped talking and shook his head, "Just come on, Harry!"

With that, the Boy Wonder and Neville headed out of the boys dormitory, through the Common Room and out to the hall. Neville checked both ways before heading to the right. His legs were moving quickly and Harry's small stride was struggling to keep up. Being so much shorter than the rest of the 5th years was a real pain.

Harry kept pace though. He couldn't even begin to fathom what the rotund boy meant about finding a waterfall. Harry didn't even think there were portraits with waterfalls that he hadn't seen. But, Neville wasn't stupid so Harry trusted him. Plus, they were similar, both growing up without parents. But Neville was lucky. His grandmother loved him. So, he had that.

"THIS!" the young Longbottom heir exclaimed, shaking Harry from his thoughts, "This is the waterfall!"

"Um, Neville. This is a blank wall." Harry was growing more concerned for his friend's mental health by the minute. This was very unlike him to act this way.

"Watch what it does!" Neville's face was bright and flushed. He was very excited about this blank wall.

So, Harry stepped back and let Neville pace. And pace. And pace. Harry was seriously thinking about taking him to Madam Pomfrey to check for a Confudus charm. He really was. Because this was peculiar behavior for the Gryffindor.

"Now watch, Harry!" Neville directed Harry to watch the wall.

And then it started happening. An intricately inlaid door was beginning to form. Delicate detailing was forming right before Harry. And then in the blink of an eye, Neville was opening double doors to a very empty room that wasn't there before.

"I didn't want to tell you that I had found a place for us to use for Dumbledore's Army. Just in case the horrid woman had some kind of listening device. This is the waterfall I was telling you about, Harry. Do you like it?" Neville looked proud. It was an emotion that Harry had never seen on his friend. While he had lived with people who loved him, they were also cruel and sometimes mistreated the boy. But Harry knew that Neville was special.

"This is the best waterfall I have ever seen, Neville." Harry said, a slow smile spread along Harry's lips, "This is brilliant! Let's go tell the others!"

And thus, DA meetings were held in Neville's new found waterfall.


	3. WolfStar 2

Prompt phrase was - "I'm pregnant."  
Prompt pairing was - WolfStar

* * *

"So selfish! I can't even believe I love you! Why the hell do I put up with your self indulgence?" Remus' voice was raised to a level that was reserved for anyone that royally pissed him off.

And the only thing that royally pissed of Remus Lupin was someone stealing his chocolate.

"Come now, Moony, see reason." Sirius Black began, but the shift from moss green irises to blazing gold, a sure sign that maybe Sirius shouldn't have done this so close to the full moon, interrupted the Animagus.

"Always need to have your hand in the bloody cookie jar! Always must be Sirius first! Never fucking asks! I would fucking share if you just thought of asking me, Padfoot!" Remus kept ranting and pacing the dormitory room.

"Moony…?" Sirius tried again to get the attention of the angry werewolf, also known as his boyfriend. Because the second sure sign that his boyfriend raging was the usage of the word 'fuck'.

"No! I have about had it with your shit, Sirius! I cannot keep doing this! When I was your friend, I could at least just ignore you until you gave me back my chocolate. But now? I have to keep loving you in the hopes you will get me some more." Remus looked hurt now. He looked like he might cry. Maybe Sirius should have waited until the middle of the cycle next month to steal the chocolate, "Maybe we should just-"

"I'm pregnant." Sirius blurted out in a rush of consonants and vowels.

And Remus stopped moving. He stopped moving. His mind went blank. His eyes unfocused. The color drained from his face. He actually almost stopped breathing, but had enough frame of mind to continue to live.

Sirius watched his boyfriend carefully. He only used this as a bomb diffuser. And that is what his boyfriend was going to drop, a fucking bomb. It wasn't going to be a good bomb either. It would have been bad…so very bad.

And right before Sirius was going to ask if Remus was all right, color flooded his cheeks and his eyes were bright.

"How?! You are a man?! You cannot possibly be!" Remus' voice was hoarse from yelling. Sirius couldn't help but feel his groin tingle at the sound. Even if he was trying to hold back a huge grin.

"Well, Moony, when a man loves a woman-"

"Stop right there. You are not a woman. I have sufficient evidence that you are in fact, a man." Remus interrupted because he was over Sirius devil may care attitude at his own proclamation.

"Fine. I'm not, but you stopped yelling needlessly at me. Silly wolf." Sirius said, a wide grin spreading across his face, "I wanted to tell you that I am sorry and I already bought you a replacement bar for the one I stole." the raven haired wizard explained as he reached under his pillow to produce the promised chocolate. "There. All better, I expect. Now kiss me."


	4. Fremione

Prompt phrase was - "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."  
Prompt pairing was - Fremione (Fred/Hermione)

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _This may come to you too late, but it needs to be said.  
I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice. The way your eyes roam my features. The way your cheeks paint themselves pink at what ever thought crossed that brilliant brain of yours.  
Fuck. I especially love when your cheeks are pink.  
Please, forgive me for not saying a thing when I had my chance. Anytime before you left with my brother would have been more adequate than this letter that will never find you. It has come to my attention that one of us might not survive and I need to let someone know that I love you. Unfortunately, that someone is a piece of parchment, but this will do. If I am the one to pass away, hopefully George's grandchildren or great grandchildren will find this and swoon at their Uncle Fred's proclamation of love to a mysterious women with the same name as Aunt Hermione. But, alas, I am afraid I will be hiding this too well.  
Now that I have said my piece, please, Hermione, just know that my longing is my own fault. I never acted. Actually, right now, you are probably with Ron and being all sappy together. I think not telling you will be my one regret in life. Because I would like to think that we would be endlessly sappy together and so annoyingly in love, even poets wouldn't want to write about us.  
Stay strong, Hermione. And I hope that you will find happiness._

 _All my love,  
Fred_

 _FRED WEASLEY!_

 _The next time you don't want ANYONE to find some stupid love letter you wrote, don't hide it in_ _ **Hogwarts: A History**_ _! Mostly because you never bothered to pick it up, so why would it be in your bookshelf?!  
I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice! All doe-eyed and drooly. It is disgusting. But endearing. And so confusing.  
The next time you jump in front of a hex for me, don't. I can take of myself.  
Now, I will be delivering you this pathetic love note to your hospital room. I hope your family embarrasses you with it._

 _All my love,  
Hermione_

Hermione appeared in his room at St. Mungo's looking irate and flustered. A balled up piece of parchment hit him square in the face. And all she said was 'Git' before she left, looking just as irate and flustered.

The big goofy grin on Fred's face was confusing and alarming seeing as the hex he took for Hermione had hit him in the head. But after a quick check, the nurses assured his family he was fine.


	5. Tracey DavisXPansy Parkinson

Prompt phrase was - "Wanna bet?"  
Prompt pairing was - Tracey Davis/Pansy Parkinson

* * *

"I am no longer your dirty secret, Tracey! I refuse and I will end this now!" Pansy Parkinson hissed to Tracey Davis outside their Common Room door.

Tracey looked at Pansy with a stony disposition. Her features didn't react to the obvious ire coming from the dark haired witch. And this only frustrated Pansy further.

"See if I care what happens to you anymore, Davis!" Pansy spat with so much venom, Tracey was mildly surprised she didn't fall victim to it.

With a dignified huff, Pansy stomped away and left Tracey in the corridor.

Tracey agreed with Pansy, this was not fun to keep a secret anymore. It was high time that the whole student body was made aware of the happenings between the witches. Well, nothing in sordid detail, of course.

With a small sigh, Tracey's shoulders drooped and she started to make her from the dungeons. The Slytherin Common Room was not where she wanted to be. The half blood witch needed time to think. Well, more like, time to let her anger steam off. She didn't need to snap at anyone unsuspecting or throw hexes for small slights. Because honestly, that little encounter has left her in that kind of mood.

The grounds were chilled. It was November and the temperatures had dropped below zero as of late. Frost had started to collect on the browning grass and it left the aesthetic of Hogwarts looking dull. But Tracey never saw it that way.

She loved autumn. Autumn was beautiful in its own right. And because it was misunderstood, much like herself, she found it to be pleasing to her vision. The cold front that everyone felt was only that; a front. Tracey grew to be the perfect Slytherin. Emotionless. Disassociated. And most of all, manipulative. Much like autumn.

The edge of the Black Lake was the perfect place to think. It is where Tracey's feet finally stilled their movements. Just looking at the setting sun was comforting. But seeing as this was an impromptu trip, Tracey soon found the chilly breeze to be more than just chilling.

Filling her lungs with crisp air, she crossed her arms over her chest to preserve what little warmth she had.

 _'She is right. I suppose my not asking her to be exclusive with myself led us to this point. But I still have one trick left to keep the girl.'_ With a flick of her long brown hair over her shoulder, Tracey took one more deep breathe to cleanse herself and rid her body of any doubts. The trek back to the castle was slow and bitter, but that is what she needed.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall was no walk in the park. Some of the doubt that Tracey thought she had gotten rid of by the lake, leaked back into her blood and she found her heart hammering against her ribs. Nerves were not something the Slytherin was used to. Confidence came with making acquaintances of a powerful caliber.

Tracey sat herself beside Pansy and ignored the glare sent her way for it. With subtle movements, Tracey placed a palm down on Pansy's thigh, under the hem of her skirt. And that had Pansy raising her eyebrows in shock.

"You wouldn't dare." the dark haired girl hissed.

"Wanna bet?" Tracey murmured as a reply.

And with a swift hand, Tracey caught Pansy's jaw in a tight grasp and smashed their lips together.

And that is how Tracey Davis kept the girl.


	6. George

Prompt People: George and writer's choice. (I chose Fred)  
Prompt quote: "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..."

* * *

It felt like his heart was ripped from his chest.

It felt like he had been kicked in the stomach.

It felt like he was being Crucio'ed by Bellatrix herself.

Pain was not a feeling that George Weasley was accustomed to. This was something foreign. This was awful.

But still, he would wake in the morning, roll out of bed and go to the bathroom. George would look at his reflection and imagine that he wasn't missing an ear. He wouldn't be successful, but it was all he had left.

After failing to see his brother, George would turn on the shower head and stand under scalding water to make himself feel something. His skin would turn bright red and the hot water would sting, but yet his bones were never warmed. His blood never thawed. Eventually, tears were the only things that would cool his burning cheeks.

His body felt nothing.

He was numb to the hugs and kisses from his sister and mother. He was deaf to the well wishes from his brothers and father. The only one who never said anything to him was Harry Potter. Harry knew that anything he said would do nothing for the living twin. He knew that suffering needed to be healed with time.

* * *

While Verity would mind the store, George would sit on his couch in his flat above Weasley Wizard Wheezes and stare at his wall. Some days, he would cry silently at the wall. Most days he wouldn't remember to eat until darkness took over the wall. And even then he would force the food down his throat. Because it tasted flavorless. It was all dry and it caked his tongue.

Life without his brother was flavorless.

* * *

It was like this for days.

It was like this for weeks.

It was like this for months.

It was soon a year and the dark bags under his eyes only had gotten bigger. It was a year and no one had seen the Mischievous Gred down in the shop, making children laugh and young ladies blush. It was a year and Ginerva Weasley had had enough.

She wasn't going to tell her older brother how to mourn the loss of his other half, but she wasn't going to sit back and let him waste to nothing. Because she had been suffering and she needed him. She needed George to be that brother who would make her laugh and tell her things that no one else would dare. She needed George to be George so that the absence of Fred wasn't as hard.

It took tears that George Weasley hardly ever saw in his sister's eyes to finally focus and see that she was just as hurt and devastated by the loss as he was.

This would not do!

He was her brother!

He was suppose to protect her from crying!

And while she was eighteen years old, George gathered her like a newborn babe and snuggled her into his lap. And that was when George finally felt something.

He felt warmth.

He felt love.

He felt the blood in his veins.

His sister needed him and he needed to be there for her because no one else could be. No one else could hold her in their lap and comfort her like George could. Because he was her favorite George. And that was the part he needed to be right now.

* * *

After Ginny had left, eyes stained red and nose puffy, George went to the mirror in his bathroom and stared at it hard.

He imagined an ear in place of the one he had lost and took a deep breathe.

"Well, Freddy," George murmured to the reflection of himself, "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

The reflection didn't talk back.

"You where you are, causing mayhem and I here, looking after our Gin." the stocky young man swallowed hard, "Please, Freddy, help me look after our family."

And whether or not George was going insane from grief or there was a trick of the light, the reflection winked quickly before the ear that he had imagined faded from his sight and he was left with his reflection.

And the shower he took to wash away Ginny's tears was not scalding hot.


End file.
